


[podfic] Hospitality

by reena_jenkins, spuffyduds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Laundromat, Laundry, Laundry Failure, M/M, Podfic, derek should take off those dirty pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Written to the specifications of Torra, who requested "fic about Derek failing at laundry, leading to Stiles helping and sexy times."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hospitality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648803) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  First Time, Laundry Failure, Laundromat  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:16:49  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_Hospitality_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
